


Kiss Kiss

by sylvain



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Other, TMNT Turtle Of Choice - Freeform, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvain/pseuds/sylvain
Summary: Kisses and affection between you and your boyfriend.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader, Turtle of Choice/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Kiss Kiss

Perched at the edge of the bed, bottom lip trapped between your teeth, you type your thoughts eagerly into your phone. Your lover crosses the room toward you, devesting himself of his weapons and gear. He loves when you get lost in a new story. So, when he sees you smiling at the device in your hands, it warms his heart to know you’ve found inspiration once again.

  
He settles behind you, happy to have you sitting between his legs as you write. Like this, he’s able to rest his chin on your shoulder and watch your ideas take over the recently blank screen. He gets to trap you between his thighs and run his hands up and down your sides.

  
His hands are so heavy and strong, even just the simple caress is like a massage. And when he digs his thick thumbs into the muscles of your lower back you arch your spine with a groan. You’ve been carrying so much tension, you forgot what it could feel like without your muscles tied up in knots.

  
The arch of your back brings your head to rest on your lover’s chest and it’s all too easy for him to bend down and capture your mouth in a kiss. The curve of your throat is too tempting for him to not give proper attention there next.

  
When you place your phone to the side and turn to face him, he blinks at you with a soft curiosity. Your hands alight to his shoulders and give a gentle shove as you kneel between his thighs. He lies back on his elbows with a smile and mirrors the way you lick your lips at the sight of him stretched out before you.

  
Your kisses start just at his waist, on the soft flesh between his plastron and shell. You run a hand up the center of his plastron with enough pressure to make sure he feels you want him still. Your palm reaches his heart, feels it beating for you. You rest your head against him a moment to take in the sensation before your kisses start their trail along his sensitive skin.

  
The path of your kisses winds as it rises up his chest. There’s no real direction, no destination beyond the press of your lips against your lover. Between your breaths, your lips linger on him. Under your hands, you feel each one of his silent gasps and bitten back moans. He has one hand tangled in your hair, cradling the back of your neck as your kisses roam his body. He whispers his love for you as your mouth warms his neck. The two of you trade devotions as you kiss the line of his jaw.

  
When your lips finally meet, affection swells in your chest. Each caress of your tongue against his causes your grip on his shoulders to become more insistent, more possessive. He’s yours. You straddle him, boxing him in. His hands find your hips and hold tightly as your kiss deepens – until being worshiped by you is too much. He can only hold back reciprocating the honor for so long.

  
Without breaking your rhythm, your lover trades your positions so he’s hovering above you. He looks down at you. He looks hungry for you. But you pull him closer before he has a chance to put his mouth to work anywhere but against yours. You want to feel his weight. You want to feel his body flush against you. You draw him in for another kiss, nipping at his lips and sharing his breath.


End file.
